


D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [26]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Imaginary Friends, bigender papyrus, humantale, papyrus is 10 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Her voice lulled you, soothed you.

She's your mother.

Her hair has the same curls as yours, but she has Sans' eyes, but you inherited her spindly frame, and she acted like Sans.

"Don't worry, dear." She said to you "Don't let anyone bother you, because you're perfect."

But you couldn't believe her, you weren't perfect, you were loud and clumsy, and way too clingy to ever be perfect.

"But you are perfect," she said, as if she could read your mind "You're beautiful. You're my perfect little girl."

You nodded and clutched the dress on your thin frame, you'd taken it from Sans, so it was a tad big on you, but you loved it.

"You look fantastic, now why don't you show your brother?" 

You nodded and opened the door and called for Sans, then turned to your mother.

"Do you really think he'll like it?"

"Of course, dear."

"What is it, bro-" you turned and your stomach ached with fear.

"Do I look okay?"

"Y... Yeah, great, Papyrus. Just don't let dad see you, okay?"

"What?"

"Just- just don't let him see you in that, Papyrus, please." He attempted a smile "But you do look good."

You smiled and twirled around, giggling.

"Mom says I'm pretty!"

"I... What?"

"Yep, she told me I'm her perfect little girl!"

"That's nice." He had this weird look on his face, you couldn't quite decipher it, but it certainly wasn't happy "Don't tell dad about that, okay?"

"Why not?"

"He'd get mad, just don't, okay? Promise?"

You nodded "Promise."

\---

You'd snuck the dress out. When you got to school, you changed in the bathroom. 

The blue dress was loose, you already knew that. You hummed and tied your hair up and walked out the door and ran to class (which you were late for). When you got in the room, you noticed other kids staring at you, not like you cared. You were your mothers perfect daughter.

You sat and the teacher asked why you had been late.

"I was changing. My other clothes got dirty." You fiddled with the soft fabric of the dress.

The teacher nodded and went on with the lesson, and you ended up spacing out. The only thing to catch your attention was someone tapping your shoulder and handing you a piece of paper.

It read 'sissy boy'.

You rose a brow and wondered what that meant. You'd have to ask the teacher after class.

You swung your legs and listened until class was over, then you walked up to the teachers desk and handed him the note.

"Mister Goldenfold, someone passed me this in class, what does it mean?"

He read the note and looked sad "Papyrus, it's something really mean. It'd be best to ignore it."

"Oh, okay!" You smiled his way and rubbed your hands over the dresses fabric again "Thank you!"

You didn't know how being called that was mean, from your experience, sisters are great! (Even if later they turn out to really be brothers)

On the playground, you ran to play with your friends. One had started laughing.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's my brothers dress! He doesn't wear dresses anymore, so he let's me wear them!"

"You look like a girl."

"Thank you!" You clapped happily.

"But you aren't a girl, that's not-"

"I am too a girl! My mom says I'm her perfect daughter, so I'm a girl."

"Dude-"

You grabbed the skirt of the dress "I'm a girl, you can't tell me any different." You smiled and twirled around.

"Okay, fine."

You smiled wider.

"Wanna play tag?"


End file.
